This Night
by sofia313
Summary: How did Elijah deal with his mother's betrayal and having to question his whole existence? Takes place after "All my children". Rated M just to be safe. Probably a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having very weird ideas lately, like this one. I know Elijah is probably ooc here, I'm sorry about that. What do you think, a second part or should I just leave it like this?**

_There are things I have done  
There's a place I have gone  
There's a beast and I let it run  
Now it's running my way_

_There are things I regret_  
_To can't forgive you can't forget_  
_There's a gift that you sent_  
_You sent it my way_

_So take this night_  
_wrap it around me like a sheet_  
_I know I'm not forgiven_  
_But I need a place to sleep_  
_So take this night_  
_And lay me down on the street_  
_I know I'm not forgiven_  
_But I hope that I'll be given some peace_

_Black Lab – This Night_

* * *

Atlanta, Georgia

_"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered when you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim nobility, you're no better. All of you, you are a curse on this Earth…"_

"_Mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves…"_

Elijah stared at his empty glass. The ice cubes hadn't melted yet; he had emptied the whole glass with a one gulp. He had no idea how many drinks he has had after arriving to this hotel; he couldn't even recall its name. It was still quite early, so there weren't many people at the bar, but he certainly didn't mind, chatting was the last thing he needed right now. Even though he was known for his calmness and his manners, he might have mutilated anyone who would bother him at the moment.

After almost being killed by his own mother and being betrayed by his brother, Elijah felt that he was entitled for a certain amount of ungentlemanly behavior. The worst part was that in a way his mother had been right, was he honestly anything else than a monster. He had killed, tortured, terrorized, manipulated, were those honestly actions of a good man? But then again, he wasn't really a man; he was a beast, a nightmare that people warned their children about. So many years he had missed his family, mourned for them and now he had lost them again. He was so tired, what was he supposed to do now?

"Another one?" the bartender asked.

Elijah replied with a brief nod, he didn't even bother to look at the human. Perhaps he should continue this in his suite, there was plenty of alcohol in the bar cabinet. He emptied his drink and threw few bills carelessly on the counter before heading to the lobby. Thankfully he had already checked in, he didn't want to talk to anyone. Unfortunately that didn't stop some man from talking to him.

"Hey, mister, how's it going?" the man asked.

Elijah gritted his teeth and turned slowly to look at him. The man was probably in his mid twenties, his dark hair was combed back along his head and he was wearing a casual navy-blue suit.

"Rough day?" he asked sympathetically.

"You could say that," Elijah murmured in his teeth.

"Well, how about I tell you that I can make it better."

"I highly doubt that."

The man took a quick look around them before he continued.

"I think what you need is some nice company, male, female, what ever you like."

Elijah stared at the man disbelievingly, was he honestly offering him a prostitute?"

"No, thank you," Elijah replied coldly.

"You don't know what you're missing; I only offer the highest quality. Blondes, redheads, you name it."

Elijah was about to say no again when he actually had second thoughts. He had never paid for sex before, but why the hell not; he definitely needed some kind of distraction. For some reason Tatia crossed his mind. He had always liked brunettes and he had even loved a couple of them. Maybe he could have his Tatia back, just for this one night.

"A brunette," he said firmly before he could have second thoughts. "Brown eyes and long brown hair."

For a moment the man actually seemed surprised, but he managed to get over it quickly.

"Well, you certainly know what you want. I have a girl who has brown eyes, but her hair is black…"

"No, I want a brunette."

The man bit his bottom lip.

"Alright, I believe that can be arranged. What room are you staying?"

"601."

"Alright, she'll be there within an hour. The normal charge is 100 bucks per hour…"

"I want the whole night."

The man grinned.

"Oh, I understand. How about I make it 800?"

"Fine."

Elijah was just about to turn around when the man continued.

"Almost anything goes but no hitting, at least not on the face."

Elijah pressed his lips together and continued walking towards an elevator. What had he just done? Perhaps a week ago he would have been disgusted with himself but right now he simply didn't care. He was a monster, wasn't he, why shouldn't he do what he wanted. And what he wanted was to lose himself and forget the emptiness he was feeling. Yes, tonight he would forget all of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews favs and alerts, here's the second and final part. T rating would probably be enough, but I think I'll keep it M just to be safe.**

* * *

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_Passenger – Let her go_

* * *

Elijah poured himself another drink, although it seemed that the alcohol didn't help him one bit. That was one of the downsides of being over a thousand years old vampire, it was extremely difficult to get drunk, it required an amount of alcohol that would kill at least two humans. He had never been much of a drinker; he had believed that only a weak man would have to drown his sorrows. Well, apparently he was a weak man, but he really didn't care. Why should he care? Surely he was entitled to be weak sometimes, just like everyone else…

The quiet knock cut his thoughts off. He frowned, before he remembered the man he had met in the lobby. That must be the brunette he had asked for… For a moment he hesitated, was this really a smart thing to do? Perhaps it was best not to open the door. He looked at his glass and heard another knock, this time a little louder. Oh hell… He stood up and placed his glass on the table before marching to the door.

When he opened it he saw a young woman who was looking at him with her big deep brown eyes. For some reason her look reminded him of a hunted deer, although she was smiling cautiously. Her hair was chocolate brown and curly, it reached a little bit over her shoulder blades. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress that revealed her slim and curvy body. The hem of the dress reached above her knees and the matching pumps highlighted her long legs. Elijah wasn't sure what he had expected, but definitely not someone like her.

"Hello," she said, keeping the smile on her face.

Elijah found himself staring at her so intensively that it took a moment before he realized that she had said something.

"Come in," he muttered and took a step back.

"Thank you," she replied politely and stepped inside. He closed the door behind her, giving her a brief moment to look around in his suite. The living room was furnished with a dark brown couch, two white armchairs, dark wooden coffee table, a dresser, a bar cabinet, a flat screen TV, elegant lamps, flower arrangements and paintings. The door to the balcony was slightly open and the long dark brown curtains were swinging. The bedroom door was closed; he hadn't opened it at all after his arrival. After her quick inspection, she turned to look at him.

"I'm Crystal."

He doubted that was her real name, but it didn't really matter.

"Elijah."

"It's nice to meet you," she said giving him a sweet smile. "This is a beautiful room."

"I suppose so," he replied. After seeing hundreds and hundreds of hotel rooms, he didn't really care what they looked like. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice, thank you," she replied.

He motioned her to take a seat before opening the bar cabinet. It was full of different kind of bottles, just like he had requested.

"What's your poison? Brandy, scotch, gin?"

"Anything is fine, thank you."

He picked up the first bottle within his reach and poured the liquid, which apparently was brandy, into two glasses. Crystal was sitting on the couch, she had crossed her legs.

"Thank you," she said when he handed her the other glass and sat down on the armchair. She seemed a little surprised; apparently she had expected him to sit next to her. Why hadn't he, he wasn't really sure.

"Are you in town for business?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No."

She waited him to add something, but when he didn't, she changed the subject.

"You really have a lovely view; you can almost see the whole city…"

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked without looking at her.

Apparently his question surprised her; from the corner of his eyes he saw her biting her bottom lip.

"How old would you like me to be?" she asked, trying to keep the smile on her face.

"I want to know how old you really are."

She hesitated few seconds before she answered.

"19."

"Hmm. How long have you been…an escort?"

She swallowed.

"I…not very long."

He turned his eyes on her, she seemed quite nervous.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked callously.

"Should I be?" she replied, trying to keep her tone light.

"Yes."

He had no idea why he had just said that. But then again, he had only told her the truth, anyone who was smart should be afraid of a monster like him. She blinked her eyes nervously, trying desperately to interpret how he wanted her to react.

"I… I don't know what Joey told you, but… I don't do…that."

She didn't elaborate what she meant by "that" but he could certainly guess.

"Never mind," he muttered. "Forget that I said anything."

He looked at the liquid in his glass before he emptied it with two long gulps. What was he doing? Why had he thought that paying someone for their company would make him feel anything more than empty, she was just some timid human girl… Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder; she was looking at him attentively.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Her question made him to let out a bitter laughter.

"No, I'm certainly not alright."

She hesitated before sitting on the other armchair opposite him.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, my whole life… I'm done, why I should bother to…"

He had no idea how to continue, he needed another drink.

"We all have our cross to bear," she said quietly. "It's not always easy, but I believe we can find strength by focusing on the good things in our live, no matter how small those things are."

Elijah looked up; clearly the girl meant what she said. That was a cute thought, naïve but cute.

"Is that so? What cross are you bearing then?"

She didn't turn her eyes away; her deep eyes met his gaze without hesitation.

"I've have my share of misfortune," she replied calmly. "Sure I could curl up in a fetal position and cry or curse the unfairness of life, but would that really change anything?"

Elijah almost smiled.

"So you find me pathetic person who feels sorry for himself?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's not my place to say what other people should be able to cope; I don't know what you've been through."

Elijah looked at her for a while, there was definitely more to her that met the eye. A prostitute and a therapist; that was an interesting combination.

"Tell me then; what would you do if someone who should care for you would wish you death because you disgust them so much?"

"I would tell them to go screw themselves," she replied without hesitation.

Elijah's eyes widened with surprise, he certainly hadn't expected that.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because this is my life, the only one I'll ever have. I didn't ask for it and it's not always fun, but it's mine and if someone thinks I don't have the right to live it, they can go screw themselves."

Elijah couldn't help but laugh and to his surprise it was a genuine laugh. Who would have ever thought that he could actually learn something from a human girl?

"I must say that I like the way you think."

"Thank you." She paused and gave him a smile before she continued. "You shouldn't let anyone to bring you down. Other people can be bitchy, but who cares what they think."

"Yes, I believe you make a good point."

They were both quiet for a while, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable; Elijah didn't even feel like having another drink. Finally she stood up and moved slowly towards him. He held out his hand and pulled her gently on his lap. She smiled when he caressed her cheek and placed her warm body against his own. She was breathing peacefully when he wrapped his arms tightly around her. All he wanted right now was to feel someone close to him, her presence calmed him.

"Do you want me to…" she asked after he had stroked her back for a while.

For a moment he was actually confused before he remembered the original reason why she was here.

"No, this is fine," he muttered. "You are here until the morning, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He took her hand and opened the bedroom door. She stood next to the bed when he removed the cover and took his jacket and shoes off before lying down.

"Come."

She obeyed and curled up next to him.

"I…I'm sorry but I still have to ask you the same amount even if you don't want to have sex…"

"Yes, that's fine," he murmured and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He really didn't need sex right now; all he wanted was a moment of peace. For some reason this girl could offer that to him. He hadn't been able to sleep after leaving Mystic Falls, but now he felt his body relaxing.

"What's your real name…" he muttered before falling asleep. If she gave him an answer, he never heard it.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the sunrays peaking behind the curtains. What time was it? He blinked his eyes and reached for the girl, but she was gone. His wallet was on the bedside table and when he looked inside, he noticed that she had taken exactly what he had agreed upon with the man, not a penny more, although he had plenty of cash. Then he noticed a piece of paper.

_I wish you all the best._

_Winnie_

Winnie? Elijah couldn't help but smile. Somehow that name actually suited her. He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. The sun had risen and the new day had come. He felt like his old self again, well-rested and vivacious. It was time to take back the control of his life. Like his little philosopher had said, screw everyone who thought that he didn't deserve it.


End file.
